


Suffer

by zombie_honeymoon



Series: Suffer [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Heavy Angst, Hidan (mentioned) - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Kakuzu is called to identify a body at the morgue, he already knows who it is, and not trusting himself to drive, has Sasori take him.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Suffer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 13 - Music
> 
> Well, I meant to do something fun for this but that's not what I ended up with. I'm very sorry. Mind the warnings. I almost made myself cry with this... I'm going to make myself some tea now and sit in the corner and think about what I've done.

They sat with the engine idling outside the morgue, some nameless band playing on the radio, too low to pick out the words. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Kakuzu had woken up in a good mood, but then had been called not long after to come in and identify a body. His heart nearly stopped, he knew exactly who it was without even having to ask over the phone. There was no one else he would be called in to identify.

“Anything I can do?” Sasori asked.

“Unless you can bring the dead back to life, no.” Kakuzu reached to put his seatbelt on, “Let’s go.” 

“Did he… suffer?” 

Leaning back in the passenger seat, Kakuzu closed his eyes, not answering, not trusting himself to speak. Did he suffer? Hidan had been found in a ditch, in his car on the side of the highway. He had been there for hours. Blunt force trauma to the head and chest. Yes, Kakuzu thought, he likely did suffer and didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t want to think about Hidan dying alone, in pain and scared. Kakuzu wished he could have been there with him, to tell him he loved him, and that it would be alright. And maybe if he had been there, help would have gotten to him in time. Instead, he had been home, asleep, completely unaware. 

“I’m not very good at this.” Sasori offered, regret in his voice, but he reached over and firmly gripped Kakuzu’s hand, “I’m sorry.”

“Just take me home.” His voice was hoarse and he swallowed as he blinked back tears. He had been planning to ask Hidan to move in with him, he had even bought new bed sheets and a few extra towels. Now he had to plan a funeral, and was never going to get the image of Hidan, battered and lifeless out of his head. He laughed, a hollow sound that earned him a look from Sasori.

Not wanting to talk anymore, Kakuzu reached over to turn the radio up, but hearing Hidan’s favorite song, he couldn’t turn it off fast enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?? I don't know why.
> 
> *made a slight edit because as it was it read as if Kakuzu never went into the morgue. He does, this takes place right after he gets back in the car.


End file.
